Leaving Dallas Behind
by outsidrnluv
Summary: Just a songfic. I'm reposting it after taking down for awhile.


**Alright... you've heard it all I don't own The Outsiders S.E. Hinton does. Never have I been so jealous.**

**"I Learned That From You"**

**By: Sara Evans**

_I remember the windows rolled down and the wind in my hair Driving 'round in your Daddy's old Chevy Like we were going somewhere_

**I closed my eyes thinking about the way Dallas drove, wild and uncaring. And even though I got scared to death every time we would take a corner too sharp or lurch to a stop I would never have told him that. I was going to miss the way Dally could get mad so easily especially when I complained about my hair getting messed up, sometimes I liked the way it messed up my hair others it was just annoying.**

_We thought that summer would last us forever Going steady was just something you do I didn't know much about love I learned that from you_

**Dal and I had been going steady, well not really. We were more off and on but every girl in Tulsa knew not to mess with my Dallas even if I wasn't wearing his Christopher, it would only be a matter of time till I got it back. I don't believe Dally could ever love me the way I love him, but sometimes I can't stand him and he can't stand me… it's a love/hate thing. I never thought that I would get so sick of being with him, but then again I never thought I would fall in love with him either. Love… it's just to complicated to think about.**

_Now those were some good times Lately they don't seem to last I guess I'm not nearly as strong as a drink in your glass And the nights just get later I can stay up and wait or just go on to bed like I do I never knew nothing about lonely I learned from that you_

**We used to have fun together go out and party, sometimes late at night when we were in his bed I could get him to laugh maybe it was real, maybe it was just him trying to laugh. Did he even know how? I don't know if I ever heard him laugh a real sincere from the belly kind of laugh… but I did get him to smile once, just once. Now I usually only see him at Buck's drinking the night away he sees me I know he does, but never does he come over to me and put an arm around my shoulder, the way he used to when we first started out. Many nights I find myself crying alone, cold, and heartbroken my friends don't try to console me anymore they just look at me and say "Well, what do except from him Sylvia? For Christ sake he is Dallas Winston!" Ugh- some friends… **

_And I learned how to kiss on a ferris wheel And I made wishes at wishing wells And I fell into that fairytale too And I know that love ain't so easy But we tried, didn't we baby It's alright Some dreams weren't meant to come true I learned that from you_

**I could remember the Tulsa fair like it was yesterday, the rides that made the little kids puke and the ferris wheel… oh how I love the ferris wheel even when I am 50 years old I will still love it. Just the way it makes you feel, like when your on the top you feel like nothing can touch you, nothing bad is going to happen; That's not even the best part. I convinced Dallas to ride it with me once of course he just wanted to make out and I didn't care what we did, but that kiss was like magic it was unlike anything, I truly felt that I could fly. But now it is just to hard for me to be with him, he is in the cooler half the time and the other half of the time… well it just doesn't feel right like when you wear your shoes on the wrong feet.**

_One night while the whole world was turning I left you a note And I told you that I'd always miss you Then I let you go I'm living outside of some town I ain't heard of And I think about the boy I knew I didn't' t know you could fall out of love I learned that from you_

**Dallas was in the cooler, again and I just couldn't take it anymore I wanted to cut myself off from him and I would do just that. I went into the police station and requested that when they give Dal his belongings back that they also give him the ring that was attached to a note telling him how much I cared about him but that I had to let him go for his and my sake. I doubt it will phase him as much as it has me, but it's the right thing to do.**

_And I learned how to kiss on a ferris wheel And I made wishes at wishing wells And I fell into that fairytale too And I know that love ain't so easy But we tried, didn't we baby It's alright Some dreams weren't meant to come true I learned that from you_

**I wished that it didn't have to end that we could start over again but Dallas was Dallas and he couldn't ever change or love. He was a hood and that was the way it was meant to be, I will always remember our fairytale even though it didn't end in "And they lived happily ever after…." It is still a fairytale between a boy from the wrong side of the tracks and a girl who just happens to be me.**

_I remember the windows rolled down And the wind.._

**I opened my eyes and started a new chapter in my life. One without Dallas Winston, hopefully he can find peace as I have.**

**Thankyou for reading! **


End file.
